1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amusement device and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a device which includes an object such as a toy airplane mountable in the field of view of the operator and able to be controlled relative to the contour of terrain more distant from the operator than the object and as seen by the operator, as the operator and terrain move relative to one another. Thus, the object may be mounted in a vehicle adapted to move relative to the terrain, or the device may be used while it and the operator maintain fixed positions and an image of moving terrain is presented, on a television set, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 1,615,986, it is known to provide an amusement device comprising an object such as a toy airplane having a continuous longitudinal bore therethrough, a string attached at one end to the body of the airplane at the forward end of the bore and extending through an eye attached to a vertical support and rearwardly through the bore to a pull ring. A pull exerted on the ring causes the object to move toward the vertical support simulating the flight of an airplane.
This device merely causes the toy airplane to advance more or less horizontally a short distance with no reference to any varying contour moving relative to the object and the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,695 discloses a toy airplane that may be raised or lowered by exerting a force on a string to raise the airplane and allowing gravity to lower it. As the device moves vertically, a shaft extending longitudinally in the body of the toy is rotated to turn a propeller.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,843, one end of a support line is fixed at a given height and a vehicle, such as a toy airplane, is equipped with a support movably engaging and supported by the support line. A movable vertical support is connected to the other end of the support line at a second given height and is able, by manipulation, to adjust the degree of slack of the support line to regulate the rate of descent of the vehicle along the support line. A landing surface is positioned below a portion of the support line, the purpose being to control the rate of descent of the vehicle and attempt to cause it to descend to the landing surface.
None of the above-described devices involves control of an object relative to the contour of terrain more distant from the operator than the object, both the object and terrain being within the field of view of the operator as the object and operator move together relative to the terrain such as where the object and operator are in a moving vehicle.
Other teachings of interest may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,227,918 and 2,908,996.